


Wendygo

by Princesa_Cuervo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, First Love, Gore, Halloween, Monsters, Vampires, Wolf Instincts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-03 22:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_Cuervo/pseuds/Princesa_Cuervo
Summary: ¿Así que eso era el verdadero amor? Con sólo sentir sus suaves labios le hacía sucumbir a todo. Vivía por ella. Mataría por ella. Si pudiera morir, moriría por ella. Pensó en todas las noches que pasó solo. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba a alguien a su lado hasta que la tuvo a ella; incondicional, fuerte y leal. Nadie jamás había hecho tanto por él, nunca y había vivido por tantos años…





	Wendygo

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora:  
> Mira que quería hacer algo diferente y salió esto. Confieso que cuando recordé que Romitz tenía un hermoso fic que se llamaba igual le pregunté si no le molestaba que subiera uno con el mismo monstruo y nombre ( soy un asco dando títulos y por mas que pensé otro para no molestarla no se me ocurrió) pero agraciadamente ella en toda su magnificencia no se molestó y bueno. Por cierto se los recomiendo esta buenísimo... 
> 
> Es todo, hice este shot para un concurso de amino (que por cierto no gané) pero ñeee lo quise compartir por todos lados (lol)

 

  
  
Caminaba por las calles con pasos tambaleantes y el cuerpo pesado. No sabía que le pasaba. Tal vez había tardado mucho en conseguir alimento pero, no podía evitarlo. Lo que le quedaba de alma le exigía que conservará aunque fuera un poco de humanidad. No sabía si la tenia, tampoco si es que era humano pero se negaba a ser un monstruo.  
  
  
No tenía nombre. No, Tetsurō, Kuro Tetsurō era su nombre. ¿Como lo sabía? Ese era el nombre de su primera víctima.  
  
Había despertado en el bosque confundido y sin saber de su origen. Su cuerpo era extraño con extremidades largas, cubierto por una extraña piel negra y cuernos alargados. Sus ojos. ¿Esos eran ojos? Solo veía cuencas negras en su rostro con un completo vacío.  
  
  
Pobre hombre. Seguro no se había imaginado que terminaría así cuando pensó ir de campamento. Después de alimentarse de su carne y lanzarse a la pena por haber acabado con una vida investigó sus posesiones. No sabía si tenía esposa, hijos o familia pero se convirtió en é,l usurpando su nombre, su identidad y su apariencia.  
  
Hace tantos años que había pasado eso que le daba cierta melancolía. Que ironía que en ese momento en que experimentaba la misma sensación que al devorarle lo recordara como un déjà vu al alimentarse de una víctima más.  
  
La sensación no desaparecía. No, esta era diferente. Siguió deslizándose entre los callejones moviéndose entre las sombras. No debía llamar la atención; el pueblo donde vivía le gustaba mucho.  
  
Divisó al final del callejón una pequeña figura. Pobre alma desdichada que tenía el des fortunio de encontrarse con semejante criatura. Se acercó lentamente aunque sus piernas aún flaqueaban; no entendía el porque de esa sensación.  
  
Agudizó su vista para observar bien a su objetivo y sus ojos se abrieron casi por salirse de sus cuencas cuando la reconoció.  
  
Resbaló derribando unos botes de basura y llamando la atención de aquella figura que al notar el ruido dio un salto por el susto y se acercó para ver el origen del ruido. Mira que error más fatal.  
  
— ¿Hay alguien ahí? — cuestionó una voz débil y temerosa  


  
“ _No aléjate ”_  


  
— ¡Oh, dios mío! — exclamó al  descubrir  al “ hombre ” que se son tenía de la pared — ¡Señor! ¿Que le ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien? 

  
“ _vete no te acerques ”_  


  
— ¡No puede ser! — chilló horrorizada al descubrir aquella figura con sus ropas rasgadas y sucias — ¿Pero quién le ha hecho esto? 

  
“ _No me mires, vete ”_  


  
— Necesito ir por ayuda  
  
— ¡No! — exclamó por fin con la poca voz que le volvió — estoy bien, esto es sólo un simple rasguño — comentó alejando las temblorosas manos de la chica que intentaba socorrerlo  
  
  
— Pero si está lleno de sangre, permítame ayudarle  
  
— Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No deberías estar fuera de casa tan noche, no es seguro. — agregó suave intentando levantarse del suelo.  
  
Y vaya que no era seguro, menos con algo como él rondando por las calles.  
  
  
— No se preocupe, Kuro-san. Vivo aquí, así que no estoy lejos de casa  
  
Sabía su nombre. Eso no se lo esperaba.  
  
  
— Lo siento no quise ser descortés. Soy Yachi Hitoka trabajo en el café como camarera y le he atendido un par de veces  
  
  
No era necesario que la chica se presentara. Kuro sabía perfectamente quien era.  
  
Había llegado al pueblo hace un par de meses. Una chica de ciudad buscando la calma en un pueblo de montañas como lo era ese. Al principio cuando la vio, estuvo acosándola por semanas. Una chica sola y sin familiares cerca era una excelente presa. No habría investigación y nadie la echaría de menos pues sólo creerían que volvió a la ciudad pero, por alguna razón no pudo satisfacer su hambre con la chica pues aunque intentó emboscarla muchas veces terminaba desistiendo. Había algo de ella que le atraía e hipnotizaba cuando la veía y la sensación que le hacía sentía cuando le llevaba su orden lo hacía sentir vivo.  
  
Había sido la primera persona en el pueblo que lo trataba con esa calidez. Sonreía indiscriminadamente a los clientes, el incluido, llevando desayunos y café todo el día.  
  
  
Quería satisfacerse con su carne y sentir el dulce sabor de su piel pero, le gustaba lo que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca y no quería que eso acabara; al menos quería seguir así por un tiempo más.  
  
— Ah, eres tú la chica rubia que aceptó el viejo Ukai — fingió indiferencia  
  
— Sí — respondió suave rompiendo un pedazo de tela de su viejo vestido para parar una hemorragia que tenia en el brazo — esto hará que deje de sangrar pero necesita ver un doctor, señor  
  
Miró su brazo y recordó que el vagabundo con el que se alimentó intentó defenderse. Bueno, los intentos siempre eran inútiles.  — Estoy bien pequeña, sólo es un rasguño  
  
— ¡Pero es mucha sangre!  
  
— No es mía, estoy bien.  
  
— ¿Estaba con alguien cuando lo atacaron?  ¡Debemos ir a ayudarle !  
  
— Soy cazador, revisaba unas trampas a orillas del pueblo cuando un lobo intentó robarse una de mis presas. — mintió — sólo rodé colina abajo pero me salpicó con la sangre del venado que se llevó.  
  
No era del todo mentira. En verdad era cazador en ese pueblo. De esa forma se ganaba la vida y pasaba desapercibido cuando entre su día se daba la oportunidad de alimentarse y llegaba a traer rastros de sangre en la ropa.  
  
  
— Oh, lo siento. Creo que exageré. ¿Puede ponerse de pie? 

  
“ _No_ ” 

  
— Sí — susurró pero al intentarlo trastabillo de nuevo  
  
La rubia se colocó a su lado y le sostuvo del brazo. Eran de estaturas muy diferentes y aunque era obvio que no podría con el peso que era el mayor ella insistía en ayudarle.  
  
  
— Debió golpearse la cabeza al caer señor, al menos permítame ayudarle a moverse. — agregó jalándolo ligeramente del brazo e indicándole el camino adentro del lugar.  
  
El tacto con la pequeña le hizo estremecer y no sólo eso. Podía sentir el dulce aroma de su piel y la sangre que corría por sus venas, el pulso que saltaba en su yugular y la calidez que expedía. Eso era malo. Acababa de alimentarse pero la sensación de morir de inanición seguía latente en su cuerpo.  
  
  
No era nada nuevo. Eso lo torturaba día a día. Desde ese día en el bosque investigó más sobre su propia naturaleza pero no encontraba nada tangente. Fue hasta que en Montana conoció a un vampiro a quien por cierto quiso devorar creyendo que era un humano. Él le explicó que la criatura en que se había en convertido era incluso peor que el vampirismo. Se apiadó de Kuro y le dio la información que quería.  
  
Kageyama Tobio, un vampiro de 109 años. Había vivido lo suficiente para conocer infinidad de criaturas mágicas pero una igual a Kuro sólo la había visto una vez.  
  
Wendygo. Es lo que era. Una maldición tal desastrosa como el infierno mismo. Debía sufrir día a día un hambre terrible que sólo era saciada por carne humana y aunque intentó alimentarse de diferentes animales de los que cazaba no era suficiente, jamás lo era. Era algo horrible y entre más intentara soportar el hambre más crecía la desesperación dentro de él. Una desesperación capaz de acabar con varias vidas en un momento. Kageyama lo miró con pena y le dio su ayuda; incluso él tenía la opción de alimentarse de la sangre de animales pero Kuro no tenía tal privilegio.  
  
Pensaba mientras la rubia lo llevaba dentro de un pequeño cuarto. ¿Que hubiera sido de él si no hubiera conocido a Kageyama? Sus ojos viajaron al pequeño cuerpo de la chica a su lado. Criatura más hermosa no había visto en su vida. No se sentía merecedor de palabras tan dulces y un trato tan digno. Que lo mirará con sus bellos ojos color miel y le sonriera día a día debía ser un pecado. Él no merecía ese trato, había vivido tanto tiempo y en ese transcurso había masacrado aldeas completas.  
  
— Está bien linda, ya me siento mejor puedo irme a mi cabaña  
  
  
Yachi siguió caminando adentrándolo en el lugar y ayudándole a sentarse en la diminuta cama.  
  
— Iré a traer lo necesario para limpiar sus heridas. También un poco de ropa, no creo que al señor Ukai le moleste. — dijo suave, con su tono de voz tan dulce que Kuro sintió derretir su corazón. O lo que fuere que lo mantuviera con vida.  
  
— Espera... N-No — las palabras quedaron en sus labios. La rubia se fue sin esperar, dejándolo sólo.  
  
Observó alrededor y entre más observaba el lugar se le hacía más pequeño. ¿Ella vivía aquí? Tal vez si estaba desubicado porque no estaba muy seguro de en que lugar del pueblo se encontraba.  
  
— No debería estar aquí ella es una señorita, esto está mal — Susurró rascando con desesperación su cabeza.  
  
— No se preocupe señor, no me importan los rumores. Aunque tal vez a su esposa le moleste que esté con alguien como yo. — comentó apareciendo por la puerta nuevamente, con mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada brillosa.  
  
Ah. ¿Que derecho tenía una criatura tan vil como él para tener la fortuna de presenciar eso?  
  
Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento y Kuro sintió algo dentro de él. Algo que antes no estaba pero que sentía gorgotear desde que empezó a seguir a la rubia.  
  
— Y-yo... No tengo esposa.  
  
La sonrisa tras esa confesión fue aún más resplandeciente. Después de limpiar sus heridas - que por cierto ya estaban casi cerradas - Kuro le pidió no comentar nada del incidente ya que si en el pueblo se enteraban que estaba lastimado, no podría trabajar por unas semanas. Una escusa bastante creíble, la rubia aceptó de inmediato sabiendo lo difícil que es tratar de vivir sin un sueldo.  
  
  
Esa noche Kuro descubrió que el lugar donde estaban era el café del pueblo. El viejo Ukai le permitió quedarse ahí mientras encontraba un lugar más decente. Yachi llegó, al parecer huyendo de alguien. Sin dinero ni nada que pueda ayudarle a sobrevivir en un lugar nuevo y desconocido. Ni si quiera era de ese país pero Canadá siempre le había parecido un lugar tranquilo y hermoso y aunque Ukai era un anciano algo necio y duro después que su nieto regreso a su país de origen se quedó solo y se apiadó de la chica dándole trabajo y acilo convirtiéndose en su protegida.  
  
Eso le parecía lógico. Varias veces que fue al café por una bebida caliente, el viejo Ukai lo miraba con ojo crítico. Como si supiera de sus intenciones hacia la rubia. Incluso la acompaño por unas semanas tras su llegada y no la dejaba sola. Kuro sentía que ese anciano sabía lo él era, aunque la idea desaparecía tan pronto llegaba ya que si fuera así ya le hubiesen capturado desde hace mucho.  
  
  
____________  
  
  
Unos días después regresó al café. Quería agradecer correctamente a la chica por su ayuda pero, al entrar no estaba ella. Frunció su ceño acercándose a la barra. Ukai se encontraba ahí limpiando unos vasos.  
  
— Hace falta luz en este lugar anciano. ¿A caso lograste ahuyentarla por fin con tu carácter?  
  
  
El hombre lo miró sorprendido y a Kuro eso no le agradó — creí que habías sido tú... — susurró en respuesta. Dejó el vaso con los demás y se acercó más al menor — hace dos días cuando llegue su cuarto se encontraba revuelto.  
  
  
— No se de qué me hablas viejo ¿Porque yo estaría involucrado en eso?  
  
Ukai fingió no escucharle y siguió — había sangre y estaba fresca. Tú no dejas rastros y normalmente vas a lo profundo del bosque donde nadie sospeche nada… pero sentí tu olor.  
  
Kuro palideció. El anciano en verdad sabía lo él era. Se encogió en el banquillo de la barra y miró a todos lados esperando que alguien le saltará encima para capturarlo.  
  
  
—¿C-como...?  
  
— Soy un cambia forma — espetó suave, al parecer a las personas que se encontraba en el café no les importaba su charla. — a diferencia de ti, yo puedo vivir de animales. Es por eso que siempre te pido buenas presas, ya estoy viejo y sólo cazo por mi cuenta de vez en cuando. Se lo que eres hijo, siempre lo he sabido y te compadezco.  
  
— Yo no fui, estuve ahí hace unas semanas pero no la ataque, no pude. — sinceró bebiendo el amargo café que siempre pedía.  
  
— Entiendo — soltó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo — aún está viva, puedo sentirlo.  
  
— ¿Porque me dices eso? Lo que les pase a los demás no tiene que ver conmigo.  
  
— ¿Porque te lo digo?... — dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y soltó el humo — Tu eres el mejor cazador de este pueblo. Tus sentidos son más desarrollados que los de cualquiera y seguro puedes sentir el aroma de la sangre, sobre todo la humana.  
  
  
  
— No tiene que ver conmigo — gruño molesto  
  
  
  
— He visto como la observas niño. Claro que tiene que ver contigo  
  
Kuro lo miró frustrado. Claro que le importaba la chica, era verdad. Pero el anciano le molestaba de sobremanera. Dejó agresivamente el vaso en la barra y salió del café apresurado.  
  
Corrió por las calles del pueblo esperando cualquier atisbo de su ubicación. Aunque había varios humanos ahí el olor de ella era muy diferente. Se movió ágilmente entre la gente hasta que sintió una leve brisa que le anunciaba a donde dirigirse.  
  
  
Solo había 4 cabañas adentradas en el bosque; la de él, Ukai, el viejo Nekomata al que nadie veía y una más al fondo que se encontraba abandonada. Pensando con la cabeza fría actuó como lo haría él si estuviera en el caso del captor y claro, la cabaña del fondo era un lugar muy tentador para desmembrar a alguien.  
  
  
Se acercó con sigilo por la parte trasera. Escuchaba una voz dentro; tal vez eran más de uno, así que se mantuvo alerta. Entró por la ventana y no había nadie, al menos no con vida.  
  
  
Ukai dijo que estaba viva, tiene que estarlo. Pensó  
  
  
Se movió entre los bultos del suelo y ninguno era conocido para él. Salió de la habitación y fue al desván, bajando lentamente las escaleras sin hacer ruido; fue entonces que la vio. Estaba dentro de una jaula sentada en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas mientras sollozaba.  
  
Sus colmillos salieron de entre sus labios y sintió su sangre arder. Frente a ella pudo ver claramente a un hombre alto de cabello rojo extravagante que sonreía mientras “jugaba” con una chica de cabello negro que se encontraba atada a una silla. Su piel ya estaba pálida, había perdido mucha sangre.  
  
  
— ¿Que pasa linda, ya te dormiste? Pero si aún no he terminado de dejarte bella — exclamó agitando una daga en su mano — ¡Es hora de coser! — tarareó de forma macabra tomando un hilo de cáñamo de la mesa a su lado.  — Wakatoshi- kun siempre dice “No entiendo lo que dices Tendou” con su voz gruesa pero apuesto a que tú si me entiendes — agregó levantándola del mentón, obligándola a verlo. — oh, en verdad te dormiste. Qué pena.  
  
— No, tu no sabes lo que es la pena y después de esta noche rogaras nunca haberla conocido. — gruño Kuro detrás de él.  
  
Kuro nunca había torturado a sus víctimas. Trataba de hacer que su muerte fuera lo más rápida posible pues era verdad que no era un humano pero tampoco disfrutaba matando. Esa tarde Kuro descubrió que un alma sucia como la de ese hombre se sentía tan bien. Desgarrar su carne mientras lo comía de forma salvaje lo satisfacía más que cualquier otro humano que hubiera comido antes que por un momento perdió el sentido y fue más primitivo que nunca.  
  
— ¿Kuro-san...?  
  
  
La suave y temerosa voz lo hizo recuperar la cordura. Volteó hacia a verla. Se había movido de la esquina de la jaula y  ahora estaba sujetándose de los garrotes con el cuerpo temblando. Se miró a él mismo; era un desastre. Había sangre por todo su pecho y manos. Podía sentir el delicioso sabor de su reciente cena aún en sus papilas gustativas. Fue entonces que entró en razón de lo que había hecho. Se acercó rápidamente a la jaula, doblo sin problema los barrotes que la aprisionaban y se alejó de inmediato.  
  
— Vete... — gruño suave encogiéndose en el fondo, cubriendo su rostro y odiándose por lo que había hecho, frente de quién lo había hecho.  
  
Al principio estaba aterrada; una escena como esa habría acabado el juicio de cualquiera. Salió lentamente de la jaula; su cuerpo temblaba por el shock reciente evitando la falta de alimento. Esquivó los restos del pelirrojo procurando no resbalar con ese brilloso líquido carmesí que cubría gran parte del suelo.  
  
— Kuro-san... Me salvaste — susurró suave. Sus manos aún temblaban y los gritos de la chica en la silla resonaban en sus oídos. Miraba el cuerpo inerte de la joven mujer y sé sintió mal por el alivio de que hubiera muerto por fin después de aplicar tanto— hubiera sido yo la chica de la silla, me salvaste.  
  
— N-No te acerques. No me mires — sollozó.  
  
De todas las personas que pidieron descubrirlo tenía que ser ella. Habría acabado de inmediato con cualquiera para no dejar testigos pero, era ella. Se sentía miserable. Además de verle en ese estado tan deplorable le había mancillado el alma con la grotesca escena de su “cena”.  
  
  
— No me harás daño, no te tengo miedo, Kuro-san. Sé que me has seguido por meses. Esa noche en el café pudiste hacer algo y sólo tenias prisa por irte. Has tratado de alejarte tanto tiempo de mi que ni siquiera has notado como te veo.  
  
El mayor levantó la vista temeroso y esos ojos negros poco a poco volvieron a ser los rasgados que ella amaba. — ¿Como puedes decir eso? ¡Que no vez la aberración que soy!... No merezco que me mires soy una monstruo.  
  
La rubia se acercó hincándose a su altura tomándole de la cabeza para acercarla a su pecho, estrechándolo en un abrazo. Observó los restos del hombre en el suelo y suspiró — Viví mucho tiempo a lado de verdaderos monstruos que no se detuvieron si quiera por qué una de las personas que tenían enfrente compartían su sangre. Viví a lado de verdaderos monstruos, de esos en los que confías y vienen por las noches a destrozarte.  susurro acariciando su cabello — Te amo, Kuro-san, déjame cuidarte.  
  
  
Al fin podía darle nombre a la sensación en su pecho. ¿Así que eso era amor?  
  
___________________________  
  
Era de noche y el bullicio se escuchaba fuerte en las calles de Manhattan. Una ciudad muy habitada en una noche muy movida y la gente corría por todos lados. La decoración de las casas, característica por la fecha. A Yachi le encantaba ese día. Usaba un lindo disfraz de Caperucita y llevaba algunos dulces en la canasta que cargaba; muchas personas le regalaron un puñado al verla caminar por las calles. Los niños coreaban la típica canción de Halloween al pedir las golosinas casa por casa y ella los veía enternecida mientras se adentraba en un callejón.  
  
Caminó tranquilamente por la sucia calle, era bastante obscuro y al parecer no tenía salía.  
  
— Oh, vaya pero ¿Que hace una linda chica por aquí tan sola?  
  
  
La rubia volteo al origen de la voz y observo a un hombre con mala pinta; trataba de acorralarla en la esquina acercándose lentamente.  
  
— ¿Quien dijo que estoy sola, señor? — contestó sonriendo suavemente  
  
  
— Así es ¿Quien dijo que estaba sola?  
  
Escucho un gruñido detrás de él y en seguida unos brillantes ojos amarillos.  
  
________________________  
  
— Hoy la noche está perfecta ¿No crees? — sorprendió Kuro a la rubia que estaba sentada sobre el tejado de una casa comiendo de los dulces en su canasta  
  
— ¿Ya terminaste? — cuestionó volteando a él indicándole que se sentara a su lado  
  
— Parece que te fue muy bien con eso — dijo mientras hurgaba los dulces y escogía uno  
  
  
— ¿ Puedes sentir el sabor de los dulces? — interrogó mordisqueando un panecillo  
  
— Solo los picantes aunque no sé si el sabor que siento sea el que ustedes sienten.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento observando el panorama, disfrutando de su compañía. Ya hacía poco más de medio año que empezaron a viajar juntos y Yachi le ayudaba a conseguir a sus víctimas ; personas como ellos no merecían vivir.  
  
La rubia tenía un mapa en sus manos marcando los lugares a los que ya habían ido y los que planeaban ir.  — New Jersey es un lugar peligroso, deberíamos ir. — soltó al abrir y otro panecillo y darle un buen mordisco  
  
— Si, deberíamos ... Y después de ahí, ¿A dónde? — cuestionó viéndola comer los gusgues  
  
  
— vamos a Montana ...  
  
  
— Mmmmm pero ese lugar es muy tranquilo, no tiene caso ir ahí. Mejor vamos a Dallas  
  
— No — afirmó — si vamos a hacer esto necesito mas tiempo — dijo firme mientras entrelazaba sus dedos — No te voy a dejar solo.  
  
— Kageyama ... — La sorpresa se le podía ver en la cara . Ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su humanidad por él.  
  
  
— Si, según lo que nos dijo el viejo Nekomata aún estaba en Montana pero se iría en un par de meses para no levantar sospechas por su apariencia — contestó haciendo apuntes en una pequeña libreta.  
  
  
— No — Sentenció  
  
— Déjame cuidarte Kuro-san  
  
  
— No sabes lo que dices, ¡Lo perderás todo!  
  
  
— Pero te tendré a ti — le sonrió de esa forma que le hacía derretir el corazón.  
  
  
— Hitoka, no  
  
  
— Te amo Tetsurō, si quieres que deje de hacerlo deberás matarme. Si me dejas por eso yo buscare a Kageyama y después te buscaré. No me alejes de ti  
  
¿Así que eso era el verdadero amor? Con sólo sentir sus suaves labios le hacía sucumbir a todo. Vivía por ella. Mataría por ella. Si pudiera morir, moriría por ella. Pensó en todas las noches que pasó solo. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba a alguien a su lado hasta que la tuvo a ella; incondicional, fuerte y leal. Nadie jamás había hecho tanto por él, nunca y había vivido por tantos años…  
  
— Bien, será como tú quieras.  
  
Porque compartir la eternidad con alguien como ella le sabía menos doloroso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
